The mind of a Zutarian
by altern-angel
Summary: This story contains several Zutara song fics. Some are dark, some are sad and some are pure fluf.
1. Hurt

**A/N: These fics are small song fics. They have a random order and are just the creations of my mind. I do not make money of them. I only want to share my Zutarain thoughts with the rest of the Zutarians. Some are dark and sad, some are total fluf.**

**Hurt**

**I would hold you in my arms**

Katara was sitting on the floor, crying. Her tears created rivers on her cheek and fell down on the chest of the young man who laid in her arms. His eyes were half open. He was tiered, exhausted, broken.

Tiered and broken. The war was over, only he would never see a world of peace. That is wat he thought was the worst.

The only thing he ever wanted was his fathers love. But when he had realised he would never have it, he decided to help the Avatar to put a stop to his father and this ridicules war.  
And finally they had succeeded, Aang had defeated Azula and Ozai, but not before the Fire Lord had send a powerful lighting through the chest of his first born.

"You were lucky to be born, but your luck has run out." And with those words he made an end of the life of Zuko

**I would take the pain away **

Zuko let out a soft moan in pain. Katara held him closer than she already did.

Water, she needed water. She could heal him with her healing abilities.

"Aang, I need water." She yelled through her sobs in. Aang got her water pouch and brought it to her.

The water tribe girl bended some of the water around her hand and moved it towards the wound on Zuko's chest. Only to be stopped when the young man grabbed her hand and moved his head in a 'no' signal.  
"Please, let me help you." Katara said, her voice broken by sadness.

"No, it is okay. Let me go to my mother." After saying this Zuko closed his eye's. He was still breathing, only very shallow and unsteady.

"Be strong, please. Don't go. Let me go instead of you. I would do anything to take your pain away." Katara whispered. The only reaction she got was a deep sigh.

**Thank you for all you've done**

In the beginning she hated him and he hated her. Only the last couple of months he had changed. He had come to realise that this war was useless. It was his uncle who thought him that the world needed the four elements to maintain balance. If you took one of them away, the world would come to an end.

A couple of months ago, Zuko and Iroh had joined the Avatar and his friends. He had helped them in their task of putting an end to the war, getting them inside the Fire nation palace unnoticed and leading them to his father to stop him.

In the beginning everybody had to get used to Zuko, and he had to get used to them. And thanks to Katara things got easier. He could talk with her, they both lost their mother to the fire nation and both knew how the other was feeling. Even if they didn't talk they could feel it. The moment of silence were awkward in the beginning, only when time passed the moments of silence were pleasurable. They both calmed down and felt strong. Whenever Katara was with Zuko she forgot the pain of the missing of her mother. She thanked Zuko for it, they had grown a bond.  
Zuko's breathing got some what steadier. He opened his eyes and looked right in the two bleu, sad eyes of Katara.

She cried for him. Nobody, except for his uncle and his mother, had ever cared for him. Katara did, and he thanked her for that.

**Forgive all your mistakes**

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but only choughs came out.

"Don't speak." Katara sobbed. "You need to regain strength."

Zuko shoke his head and made a signal for Katara to come closer.

Katara did what he asked. Zuko brought his mouth to Katara's ear and whispered.

"I know I've been wrong in the past and now I'll have to pay for it. I just want to ask you this, forgive me." Zuko let his head fall down on Katara's lap. She looked down at his amber eyes and slightly nodded her head.

"I forgive you." She whipered the words so soft, only the two of them heard it.

A smile came across Zuko's face.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. A deep sigh, his last sigh.

Katara's eyes where full with tears and a moment later, they rolled down her cheeks falling down on the pail face of Zuko.

"I love you." She whispered soft. She stroke a strain of hair from his face, hoping for a sign of life, but none came.

Katara bend down and placed her lips on Zuko's. They still felt warm, warm but lifeless.  
'_I love you too.'_ Katara looked up and starred at Zuko's lips, but they hadn't moved. He spoke to her in her thoughts.  
_'I always be with you.'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one. There will be more soon. Please review and thank you for reading my fic.**_


	2. Accidentally in love

**The lyrics of this fic are not chosen by me. ****There is a Dutch site were we played a game. One would post a piece of a lyric, the runner up had to create a song fic of it. I had a hard time making a fic out of this one but I think it turned out to be a beautiful Zutara fluf.**

**Accidentally In Love**

Just an half a day after his decision to join Azula, Zuko had regretted his decision. It were a pair of bleu eyes that haunted his thoughts and let him feel these feelings.

No matter how hard Zuko tried, every time he closed his eyes he saw the two bleu eyes, heard her voice and felt her hand on his cheek.

"This isn't going to work." Zuko spoke to himself. He got out of his bed and put on some clothes.

That same night he freed his uncle from his prison cell and both fled Ba Sing Se.

**Well baby I surrender****  
****To the strawberry ice cream**

One month had passed after the fight in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. In this month Zuko and Iroh had agreed to team up with the Avatar. In the beginning things were rough, and Zuko got into fights with Sokka all the time. But when time passed, the hatred against the ex prince slowly disappeared.

Aang was often gone with Toph and Iroh to train in earth and fire bending. Sokka was mostly gone to find food. Zuko would spend most of his days meditating while Katara was practising her water bending.

However, Zuko rather wanted to be left alone, he could stand the presence of Katara while he was meditating. This had surprised him. He could concentrated on is breathing a whole lot of better when the little peasant was around him, training. The noises of splashing water, the soft moans she made sounded almost like a soft melody. A melody that would bring Zuko in a trance.

He would never tell her this, but sometimes Zuko pretended to be meditating and spied on Katara movements. She moves so smooth, like she was dancing. The way she moved her arms around her body, powerful and sensitive, all at the same time. So sexy.

Never could she know, but he would surrender to her if she made a move in his direction. He would never tell.

**Never ever end of all this love**

Katara was parasitizing her water bending as she did everyday. Only this time she was nervous.

This time she would tell him. Only, how?

A grin appeared on her face when a plan came to mind. O, she would have so much fun when she would see the face of Zuko, when she would tell him she knew he was watching her.

In the beginning Katara had hated it when he was watching her, it made her nervous. Only, the more he looked, the more Katara became to love it. She even felt a little sad when he was indeed meditating, and thus not watching her.

The more he watched, the sexier she began to move. It just happened, but it felt right. She loved messing with is head and today she would go even further.

As always, Katara felt two amber coloured eyes in her back and decided that this was the right moment for her little plan.

Katara bended a strain of water out of the river in front of her and played with it, turning around in small circles. She let the strain of water dance around her like a water snake and turned around so that she was facing Zuko. She brought the water up in the air, her arms widely spread, so Zuko had a good chance of looking at her chest.

'Pervert.' Katara thought as she saw Zuko grinning his teeth. She then turned around again and let the water move with her. Her back was facing Zuko and she moved the water from her left to the right. As she did this, she moved her whole body, but most of the movements came from her hips.

'Enough teasing.' Katara thought and with a sudden move she turned around and send her water in the direction of the ex prince.

Just in time, Zuko could block her attack with a wall of fire, making the water melt with the fire, creating steam.

"Have you lost your mind?" Zuko said. She had disturbed him in his trance. Annoying peassant.

"Have you never learned that it is not nice to spy on people?" Katara answered his question with one of her own.

Zuko crossed his arm in front of his chest and snorted.

"I wasn't spying on you. Don't flatter yourself that much." His words were harsh, only the red color on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

"Of course you weren't. How else could you block my attack so quickly?" Katara copied Zuko's pose while she was waiting for an answer from the fire bender.

'Damn, she knew. For how long?'

For how long had she been teasing him with her movements. He hadn't been carefull enough, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"I don't have to defend my self from you." Zuko answered trying to avoid Katara's question. "You attacked me and now you'll have to defend yourself."

Zuko took his fighting stance and waited for a reaction of Katara.

A small smile came across the face of the water tribe girl.

"Bring it on." She said as she bended a large bulb of water out of the river.

**But there's no escaping your love**

Zuko took some steps to the side while Katara took the same number of steps in the other direction. Zuko stopped circling when his back was facing the river and suddenly he sent some fire towards Katara.

Suddenly, but not fast enough. Katara stepped aside and bended a water whip of the bulb of water. This one she send towards Zuko.

Zuko had thought Katara would do something like that and ducked. She then sent her water whip at Zuko again, who dodged it by jumping over it and landing right in front of her. Zuko looked down at Katara and she looked right back at him.

"Are you done toying around?" He asked her. Katara answered this by bending a huge wave out of the river and sending it towards Zuko.

From the corner of his eyes, Zuko saw a big bleu wave coming directly at him and quickly began to run in circles around Katara. She let her wave follow Zuko and soon a circle of water was created with in the middle the two benders.

For the ones outside there was only a huge wall of water to been seen and in the middle there were vague silhouettes of two teenagers.

In the circle of water, Zuko started to make a smaller circle of fire

Because of water and fire were so close together, things inside the circle became to heat up. It was warm and that is exactly how the two benders felt. There was no escaping this circle.

"You can't escape." Katara whispered. Zuko looked deep in the eyes of the water bender and a grin came upon his face.

"No, _you_ can't escape."

Katara moved her circle of water closer tot that one of Zuko. Soon steam was created and there was nothing to see of the two benders. Only they saw each other. The gap between them became smaller and soon their chests were touching and their lips where just inches apart.

"You'll have to pay for the fact you have been teasing with me." Zuko said almost whispering.

Katara swallowed, hormones were rushing through her whole body and took over control when she felt Zuko's lips on hers.

For a moment they forgot the whole world around them, for a moment they forgot their task and the war.

They were both trapped in the game of love, and no matter how hard they would try, there was no escaping it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have to say that this is my favourite fic I've ever written. I almost felt the love between them. It was kind of weird in the beginning. I never had written any fluf before in my entire life.**** Please review.**


	3. Lost

**And again, the lyrics were not chosen by me. This song is from a female Dutch artist named Anouk. The song is called Lost.**

**There is ****_some_**** lemon in this fic.**

**If roses are meant to be red****  
****And violets to be blue**

Katara was walking through the forest, deeply sunken in her thoughts. Did he really told her he wanted to be more that just friends?

But he is onley 12 years old, Aang was like a little brother to her, not a boyfriend. She had told him this, but it was still hard to break his heart.

Outsiders would think she had gone crazy, he was the Avatar, what else did a girl want? But this wasn't so simple as one and one. No her feelings run deeper, deeper for someone else.

Katara quickened her steps, she had to be quick. If the moon was on her high peek, she would meet him at the waterfall.

This was something they did for a couple of nights, since they had meet each other for the first time.

**Why isn't my heart meant for you**

No, he had seen her, with HIM!

The feelings of jealousy had taken control of him.

For some time now, he had watched Katara. He hadn't meant to do it, it just happened.

Zuko had just been looking for the Avatar, as usual, only when he came at a beautiful waterfall he had seen the water tribe girl in the water, naked. He had been so captured by the sight of her, moving in the water, that he decided to come back every night.

The first few times he hadn't shown himself, but he wanted her desperately and decided, on one night, to show himself.

Only now, that stupid monk had ruined everything. That cue ball had told her he loved her. Zuko couldn't stand to wait for the answer Katara would give the young boy, he had been to angry and jealous. He had left them and was now walking to the spot he would meet the water tribe girl. There he would say goodbye.

**My hands longing to touch you**

"I am sorry for being so late." Katara apologized to the dark figure in the shadow. "Something happened." Katara was answered with a sigh.

"Ehm? Hello?" Katara walked up to the figure who was with his back facing her. Katara streched her arm to grab the young man's shoulder but he stepped aside.

"What is wrong? Are you mad at me because I asked you to remove your mask the other day?"

The figure shook is head. Katara grabbed the hand of the man.

'You have to do this now! Tell her, be strong, you are the god damned crown prince of the strongest nation. Let her go!' Zuko tried to but it was hard for him. Katara should be with Aang, that was the way it supposed to be, good should be with good and evil with evil.

But why was he feeling this urge to be so close to her? Why wanted he too kiss her and touch her on places she had never been touched? Man, if he started to think like this, he would never be able to let her go.

Zuko freed his hand from Katara's grip.

"I am sorry, I can't do this. You belong to someone else." Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. She felt tears comming but held them back.

"I mean, I saw you with the Avatar. He told you he loves you." Zuko sighed, he was glad the mask was disforming his voice in such a way that she couldn't hear the pain in his tone.

"How much have you heard?" Katara said, feeling some what better.

"Enough…"

"If you have heard enough, you would have heard me telling Aang that I don't feel the same about him. He is like a little brother to me." Katara swallowed before she continued and put a hand on the shoulder of the man in front of her and moved closer.

"Someone else has stolen my heart." She almost whispered the words. It was hard to tell someone who she didn't know fort hat long, how she felt for him. She had too, he was about to say goodbye too her, forever.

Still, there was something familiar about him, she just couldn't lay a finger on it. Each time they had talked with each other, Katara had recognised something. The main parts where those of his stories, the lost of his mother, but his voice had also something familiar.

"Someone else has stolen you heart?" Zuko turned around and looked at Katara's eyes from behind his mask. He saw Katara blush while she nodded her head. The pink glow on her cheeks made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"But if we want to be serious, you'll have to remove your mask." Katara answered.

Zuko knew Katara was right, he had to take of his mask someday. Only he was too afraid of Katara's reaction, when she would see the face behind the mask.

"Not yet." Zuko shook his head. "Not yet."

"I'll respect your desicion." Katara said as she moved even more closer to Zuko. She placed a hand on the mask and removed it a little. Zuko leaned back a little but the trust he saw in Katara's eyes told him she wouldn't take of the mask entirely.

**I can barely breath**

Katara had removed the mask in a way that it only showed Zuko's lips. She stroke his lips with her thumb and chill went up and down her spine.

'Is this the way desire feels?' She thought. Her mouth became dry and she licked her own lips.

Zuko saw her tongue slide over her lips and it took all of his self control to stop him from kissing her.

'This is too hard. She is so beautiful, but I can't show her who I really am, not yet.'

His eyes went from her mouth to her eyes and before he knew it, he bent down and placed his lips on Katara's.

Katara felt Zuko's lips against her own and, however she had excepted this to happen, she still was a little surprised. This didn't stop her from kissing him back.

"Please, take of your mask." She sighed against his lips.

At this he let his hands slide over Katara's eyes, closing them.

"Don't open them" He said hoarse.

Katara nodded and held her eyes closed. 'That voice. Where did I heard it before?'

Zuko took of his mask after making sure Katara couldn't see a thing. The wind felt cold against his skin which had became hot from their kiss. He whipped of the sweat of is forehead.

His hormones were slowly taking control of his body. How could it bet hat a feeling this nice could be as torture as well. His body needed her, his soul needed her, HE needed her.

Katara felt how Zuko's fingers stroke her face, leaving a trail of fire. Fire…

Her breath stopped for a moment as his hands moved down from her face towards her neck. If he didn't kiss her soon, she would do it herself.

As he could read her mind, Katara felt his lips against hers once more, this time he opened his mouth and let his tongue rand against her lips. At this Katara opened her mouth and let her tongue play with his.

Katara couldn't help it, but soon her thoughts were filled with images of her and… Zuko. The weird part was that she thought it would be nice kissing the fire nation prince. 'What if he was really…'

Zuko slowly pushed Katara towards the ground and they now lay on the ground, Zuko hovering above her.

**Starry eyes that make me melt****  
****Right in front of me**

Time had gone by so soon, but them it felt like an eternity.

They both lay on the ground and Zuko was stroking Katara's hair. It had gone lose in the heat of the moment. With that wild, lose hair she was even more beautiful.

Katara's eyes were still closed and enjoyed the way Zuko's fingers went through her hair.

Not matter how much she wanted to stay her for ever, she had to go back to the others. He had been gone longer than usual.

"You have to go back, don't you?" Zuko whispered in her ear.

Yes, now Katara knew for sure who he was.

"Yes." Katara got up, her back still facing Zuko. She walked to the pile of clothing on the ground and picked up the blue mask. She starred at it with a dreamy face.

"I have to go and you have to get back to your ship, Zuko." Katara said as she turned around to face Zuko.

The couldn't help to giggle at the sight of Zuko's red face.

"Katara, I'm… I am sorry."

"Don't be." She said as she sat down next to Zuko. No she had the chance to look him directly into his eyes. His eyes were full of love, love for her. Eyes that made her melt.

"I've fallen in love with the person behind this mask. They way you act without a mask, is a mask it self."

Zuko swallowed and nodded. She was right, he had put on a mask so people around him couldn't hurt him. Only Katara had seen the real him. There for her love was pure.

He could read it in her eyes, eyes that made him melt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another one completed. This one made me feel kinda weird while writing but I still enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


	4. Shadow Of The Day

**These lyrics are chosen by me, and me alone! I so love this song. Anyways… I do not own Avatar, bla bla bla, yadie yadie ya.**

**Shadow Of The Day**

**I close both locks below the window****  
****I close both blinds and turned away****  
****Sometimes solutions aren't so simple****  
****Sometimes goodbye is the only way**

It was night and the moon gave just enough light too see were you were walking. Just enough of light to see a dark figure leaving a fire nation ship.

When the figure had safely reached the village of the port he began to run for his life. While running, he would look back over his shoulders, a couple of times. They couldn't find out that he was gone. Not yet. Only when he was far enough, they could try and find him. But when that time came, he was long gone. He would be in a village, hiding and starting a new life. One without the thought of his home and duties.

**And the sun will set for you****  
****The sun will set for you****  
****And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey****  
****And the sun will set for you**

He had just entered the woods in a record time but still didn't slow down. He had to get to the meeting point as soon as possible. From there he would start a new life.

Only now he had to run, run and don't stop, or else he might change his mind. If he stopped running he knew he would turn around and go back. Not for his home or his duties, no he would go back for his uncle.

That was the negative side of the new luck he was trying to find. He would never see his uncle again. But then again, if he went on with this, he knew he would be happy and he would never be alone again.

She also had to give up something. They both would feel the same loss, but they both would find the same happiness.

**In cards and flowers on your window****  
****Your friends all plead for you to stay****  
****Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple****  
****Sometimes goodbye is the only way.**

Quietly she crawled out of her sleeping bag. She got up and looked down at the others. They were still asleep. Good, because she couldn't say goodbye to them. They wouldn't even understand her and they would try to stop her.

If she would stay here she would be unhappy for the rest of her life. She had to go.

She got a small package of food and water and started to run.

The moon was almost for one third in the sky and she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late.

While she was running through the woods she thought about her brother. Oh, she would miss him so much. But if she stayed and helped them with their task she would never find happiness.

For some happiness you had to give up something valuable. And the love for her brother and friends was the most valuable thing she had.

She knew for sure that if she would see him, her second thoughts would disappear. He also had to give up something. He would never be able to rise the throne and he would never be able to see his uncle again.

**And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey****  
****And the sun will set for you**

She stopped running when she reached the meeting point. Not long after that she heard someone running towards her.

"Zuko?" She asked while she turned around.

"Katara." Sounded an exhausted voice.

Katara looked up to the young man in front of her and smiled. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do you regret your decision?" He asked her.

"No." She softly shook her head.

Zuko looked back over his shoulder and then back into the eyes of Katara. A small smile came on his face. He knew for sure that the luck and happiness he would find with her would cover up for the loss of is uncle.

"If you want to go back, you'll have to do it now." Zuko spoke.

Katara looked over her shoulder for a moment and then back to Zuko. She took his hand and felt that he would make her happier than anything else in this world.

"I don't want to go back, if that means I could spent my whole life with you."

That was all they need. Zuko hold Katara's hand firmly as they started to run. They would run north-east. North for Katara, close to the north pole, and east for Zuko. In the east the sun would rise. There would be a place were they could find happiness. There they could be together, forever, water and fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blegh, not my best. It sounded a whole of a lot better in Dutch… Any ways. The next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Please review.**


	5. What Have You Done Now

_A/N: This song fic is originally for an other Zutara song fic of mine but i decided to put it in this one as well._

_ Zuko had traveled to the fire nation in an attempt to stop his father. But lies and rumors about him had spread across the fire nation and soon the whole world. Now Zuko had to travel back to Katara to tell him why he traveled back to his home. The war is still going on._

_**What have you done now**_

_**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
**_

A dark figure ran trough the woods, high speed, each hand holding a broad sword. The woods were dark and nothing but the mans footsteps were heard. Ducking and dodging every tree branch, he continued his path. The trees hung low and occasionally, the moon shone on the man's face. Actually, the moon shone on his mask, a blue mask with white markings.

He was running from the lies and rumors that had spread through the whole world. He had to out run them for the one he loved should not hear the lies and rumors.

_**I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done**_

'This can't be true.' Katara thought once she over heard two earth kingdom peasants talking to each other. She walked closer towards the two men, pretending to be interested in the stuff one of the men was selling.

"I tell you, the banished prince has returned to the fire nation and agreed to help his father win the war." One of the men spoke.

"I always thought the Fire Lord hated his son." The other one said.

"Apparently not. Some of the fire nation had seen prince Zuko in the palace of his father. And some of them even saw them together making devilish plans."

Katara couldn't bare to hear the rest and turned away. Her thoughts were like a whirlwind in her head.

'Why? Why have you agreed to help your father?' Katara's eyes began to fill up with tears. Once she had left the market she began to ran towards the spot she had met Zuko a few weeks before. The same spot he told her that he wouldn't be a part of the war anymore. The same spot they kissed.

'How could he?' Katara let her fall down to her knees and slammed one hand on the ground hard. She believed him, she trusted him, she loved him.

_**What have you done now**_

Zuko ran as hard as he could. He was running for the past 4 days now and finally the woods became familiar to him. He didn't know for sure if Katara would still be here but he'll find it out sooner or later. All he knew was that he had to find her before she would find out the lies. She would hate him if she heard the rumors about him helping his father win the war. She would hate him to no end.

Normally he couldn't care less about the lies that were told about him. Only this lie, he didn't want for Katara to hear. He had promised her he wouldn't be a part of the war anymore. If she heard people talking about how the banished prince was helping his father, he knew she would be heartbroken. He could not let that happen.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

Katara lay on the ground crying her heart out. She loved Zuko but he had put a knife in her back. It hurt so much. No words could describe the pain in her heart, it was almost as hurtful as the pain she felt when she lost her mother. Katara had though that Zuko would be the one she'd marry later on in life. She thought he understood her, for he had lost his mother too.

But now, knowing what she knew, Katara wasn't so sure any more about the love she felt for him.

Many people had said to her two opposites don't mix well. If they would end up in a relationship a horrible curse would be upon the two lovers. Katara had always thought that was a lie. To prevent the mixing of different nations. She never believed anyone about that, until now.

'Maybe they are right. Maybe two of different nations can't be together. Even though it felt so good.' She thought as she whipped away her tears and sat up straight. But how could be a thing that felt so great be such a bad thing? I didn't make sense, not at all.

_**What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now**_

Thinking about their first kiss Katara began too cry again. Her heart was aching at the thought that Zuko had betrayed her.

"What have you done?" She cried out to the sky as if Zuko would hear her words. "How could you betray me this way? I loved you!" Katara let her head fell in her hand as she felt her breath became unsteady. Soon her whole hand was wet from her tears. At first she didn't noticed but soon she couldn't cry tears anymore. She could only sob.

'What am I doing? Why am I crying for that basterd?' She thought as she attempt to dry her cheeks with her wet hand. Katara got up and watched the sky became dark. The sun had set and the moon began to rise.

He was getting closer and soon he could hear the sobs of the water tribe girl. He slowed down and hid behind a tree when he saw her crying on the ground. His heart broke in to a thousand of pieces when he saw Katara. She must have heard the lies already.

Zuko wanted to comfort her, but he was the one who had brought these feelings upon her. He watched her get back to her feet and watched her looking at the sky. He had to tell her that what she heard were all lies. Lies and nothing more.

Zuko took of his mask, let his swords fall on the ground and walked towards the girl.

Katara turned around as she heard some one walking to her. Her face turned red in anger once she saw who the person was.

"How dare you to show your face around me?" She hissed at Zuko. "How dare you to come back to me!!" She began to yell.

"Katara, please…" Zuko began.

_**Would you mind if I killed you  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done**_

"Have you any idea of what you have done?" She screamed at Zuko. "I believed you! Heck, I even loved you!" Her blood was boiling.

"Listen to me." Zuko tried.

"Why? So I can hear your lies again?" She turned around so her back was facing Zuko. "So you can betray me again?" Katara clenched her fists and her knuckles began to became white from the lack of blood running through them.

"I did not betray you." Zuko said trying to be calm. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? Her attitude made him angry.

"Oh sure and you also didn't betray me back in Ba Sing Se?" Katara said tears running down her cheek once more. "Leave!"

"No I wont. Not until you listen to me!" Zuko couldn't hide the anger in his voice anymore.

"I won't listen to you. You only tell lies!" Katara said as she turned around to face the fire bender. "Now leave before I make you leave!"

Zuko was shocked when he saw the face of the water bender. Her eyes were all red from crying and she looked so tiered and broken. Still he was angry at her for not listening to him.

"Then make me." Zuko said.

"Fine!" Katara yelled as she bended some water from her flask. Without any warning she send a water whip towards Zuko who avoided it by jumping backwards. She send an other whip towards him and then an other one. Zuko just avoided them by jumping away from them. This made the water bender even more angrier than she already was.

_**What have you done now**_

"I won't fight you." He said while blocking the water Katara had send towards him by a small wall of fire. "But if you won't calm down and listen to what I have to say, I might end up hurting you."

"You already did!" Katara said as she lowered her arms and let the water float in mid air.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

"You told me you wouldn't be a part of the war anymore." Katara said while she calmed down a little. "You promised me."

Zuko looked at the ground below him. That was true, he promised her he wouldn't be a part of this war any more, but he had to try and explain things to her. If only she would listen.

"Let me explain." Zuko tried as he saw Katara had calmed down and had bended her water back in her flask. She looked at him with her two blue eyes.

"Don't." She said and turned around and started to walk away.

'Don't let her go, you fool.' He thought to himself. He grabbed Katara by the wrist and spun her around so she had to face him and looked deep in her eyes.

"Let go of me." She said through her teeth. "This instant."

"Not until I explained things to you." Zuko said, still looking in her eyes.

_**What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now**_

Katara looked back into Zuko's eyes. Would she really want to hear the truth form him? Could she bare it? Probably not. But didn't he deserve the chance to explain him self? Yes he did, but the anger that still was rushing through her body had the upperhand.

With her free hand Katara bended some water out of her flask again and quickly wrapped it around Zuko's neck. His eyes widen in shock, for it had gone to quick for him to see.

"If you don't let me go, I will suffocate you." Katara said. She tried to hide the pain she was feeling. She did not want to kill him but her anger was taking over control.

Zuko did not answer, he just stood there, still holding her wrist. Katara tightened the grip around Zuko's neck and moved her head to the side so she couldn't see his face turn red from the lack of oxygen.

"Yes, I have gone back to the fire nation." Zuko began. He had a hard time talking but he knew that he had to do it now.

"Let go of my wrist." Katara hissed and tightened the grip some more. She froze the water around his neck.

Zuko coughed and tried to be strong. He continued. "I… went there… to try…"

"Shut up!" Katara yelled, still not looking at him. She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheek again.

"To try… and stop…" Zuko coughed and put his free hand on the necklace of ice, trying to get some space between his throat and the ice.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Katara yelled.

"To stop…" Zuko didn't finished his sentence and Katara felt the grip around her wrist loosen. She then quickly freed her arm and pushed Zuko to the ground hard. She still wasn't looking at him but she heard something break.

'I didn't break his… did I?' She thought as she opened one eye. Katara looked at Zuko who was laying on the ground. She was relieved when she saw it was the ice around his neck that had broken. She was even more relieved when Zuko started to cough and began to move. He was going to be alright. She turned around and wanted to leave.

_**I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends**_

"Now…" Zuko began between his coughs. "Would you please listen to me?"

Katara stopped for a second and looked back over her shoulder. Zuko was sitting up straight and was rubbing his neck while still coughing.

"I don't know if I want to hear your excuses." Katara whispered. She hugged her self once she felt the pain of betray run through her body.

Zuko stood up but he still suffered from the lack of oxygen in his head and felt dizzy. He walked over to Katara but soon he couldn't fight the dizziness and fell down.

Katara turned around and saw Zuko laying on the ground once more. She rushed over to him and helped him sit up straight.

"Katara, I am sorry." Zuko began the moment his head cleared out the dizziness. "I promised you I wouldn't be a part of the war anymore."

"Then why?" Katara asked him.

Zuko looked in her eyes and tried to find the right words, only there were none. There was only the truth.

"Promise me you let me finish what I have to tell you." Zuko said. "After that you can kill me if you like."

"I promise." Katara said as she sat down in front of Zuko. He sighed. Finally he could tell Katara the truth.

"I know I told you I wouldn't be a part of the war anymore and I intended to keep it that way." Zuko sighed, this was going to be hard for him. "Only after a few days being apart from you I…" He swallowed and began to whisper. "I started to miss you."

"Why didn't you came back?" Katara asked.

"Because of the war." Zuko answered. "We can't be together if the war is still happening."

"I know what you mean." Katara said looking at the ground in front of her. "We can only be free if this war ends."

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

Zuko looked at Katara who was still looking at the ground in front of her. He took her chin in his and hand tilled her head so that she had to face him.

"After a few days without you I started to feel empty. I figured it was because I had no goal." Zuko cleared his throat and continued. "I went back home. I wanted to stop the war, so I could be with you. Once I had reached the fire nation I went to the palace to try and stop my father, even if that meant I had to kill him."

"You would kill your own father to stop the war?" Katara asked him. Zuko nodded.

"I searched for him trough the whole palace, but I couldn't find him. I guess I wasn't careful enough and some servants may have seen me in my fathers war room. I think that is when the rumors had begun."

"So the lies had some truth in them." Katara said. "You _were_ in the fire nation, but not with the purpose everyone told each other."

"No, I was there because I love you and wanted to be with you." Zuko said. "And I still do. I can only hope you still want to be with me. I am sorry for the pain I've caused"

Katara let the words Zuko had just spoken to her go over her mind once more. She then sighed. She felt stupid for not listening to him earlier.

"No I am the one who should be sorry." Katara whispered. "I should have let you tell your side of the story. I should have trusted you."

A grin appeared on Zuko's face. "Yeah, you should have."

"Don't toy with me, Zuko." Katara said as she became insulted by his remark. It was worse enough for her to feel guilty, she didn't need for him to make jokes about it.

"Sorry." Zuko said. He leaned over to Katara and grabbed her by her waist and turned her around so she was leaning with her back against his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Katara spoke.

"Can you ever forgive me for not trusting you?" She asked Zuko while he was stroking her hair.

"Only if you forgive me for hurting you." He answered and placed a kiss on her head.

"I think I will forgive you." Katara sighed and a small smile came upon her face.

"Then you are forgiven too." Zuko said. After this, things got silence again and they enjoyed each other presents, for both knew they would be separated soon.

"I have to go." Zuko said while getting up. "I have to stop my father." Katara too, stood up.

"You know Aang, Toph, my brother and I will probably try and stop him as well." Katara said as she looked at Zuko who picked up his mask from the ground.

"I know. I guess I will see you when we face my father." Zuko answered as he looked down at his mask he held in his hands. He turned to face Katara and she hugged him before he had to go. Zuko put his hand underneath Katara's chin and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Who knew, this might be the last time he got to kiss her.

"Go." She whispered after breaking the kiss. "Go and try not to get killed on your way to the fire nation."

"I'll try." Zuko said as a smile came on his face. "And you, try not to do any stupid things while I am gone."

"I won't." She answered. "Now, go."

Zuko nodded and started to walk away from Katara. He looked back over his shoulder.

"I love you." He said before disappearing in the woods.

"I love you too." Katara sighed. She watched him fade with the shadows of the trees and started to walk back to the others. 'I will see you soon.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	6. Kiss The Girl

**Hmz, last chapter I said that this one would ****be up the day after the last one… It has been a month since I said that…**

**Kiss the girl.**

Lyrics from Disney's The little mermaid. Characters from ATLA. Stuff that happens in this fic, all mine!!!!!

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**

Zuko was warming himself at the campfire. Across from him sat Katara. Both were silent and it was nice. The only things that you could hear were the grasshopper-crickets and the annoying snoring of Sokka.  
Zuko watched as Katara was poking the earth with a stick. She hadn't spoken much this day. She never said anything when Aang tried to get her attention, or when Toph was too hard on the young Avatar. She didn't even spoke when Zuko and Sokka had gone into a verbal match with each other.

No matter how much Zuko liked it, for reasons unknown to him, to see Katara angry, he liked it even more when she was silent. It made her so beautiful.

Katara looked up for a moment and her gaze met Zuko's. She gave him a small smile and then continued her task on poking the earth.

**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl**

Zuko felt how Katara's eyes had burned in those of himself. The moment had lasted just a fraction of a second, but for him it felt like an eternity. He felt his heart beating in his chest and he almost couldn't suppress the feeling of wanting to kiss her.

Confusing, for she was once the enemy. He was once her enemy too, but now he had joined them and the feelings of hatred had disappeared.

The silence that once felt so nice, was now like a hell to Zuko. He had to say something. He had to do something.

**  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too**

He took a quick look at the water tribe girl sitting across from him. The light of the campfire made Katara's face look almost red. He couldn't argue with himself, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She was beautiful when she was angry, when she was training her water bending skill, even if she did nothing at all.

A soft breeze played with the campfire. Katara shivered for a moment when the wind met with her skin. She hugged her knees, but still she didn't say a word. Every now and then she looked at the sky and it seemed like she was waiting for something to happen. And only the stars knew.

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Zuko stood up and picked up a blanket next to him. He walked over to Katara and gave her the blanket. Without looking up, Katara took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. Zuko sat down next to her.

"Ehm… Katara?" Zuko tried.

**My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Ain't that sad?  
It's a shame  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

Katara looked at Zuko, who obviously was trying to tell her something. When he had looked into those two beautiful blue eyes, the words had slipped his mind. He was lost of words, all the muscles in his body froze. The only thing he could do, was starring back in those eyes.

Katara jerked her head to the side, when she heard Aang's screams. She quickly stood up and rushed over to the sleeping boy.

'Fool.' Zuko cursed at himself. He was so close, but he had to ruin it again. If he didn't do something soon, he knew he was going to lose her, before he even had her.

.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

After a moment Katara had returned to the fire and sat down next to Zuko.

"A nightmare." She almost whispered. Then she turned her head to the sky once more and sighed. Zuko followed her gaze and looked straight at a full moon. He then turned his gaze back to Katara.

"That is Yue." Katara said as she still held her gaze on the sky above them. "After Zhao destroyed the moon, Yue had given her life for all people, for the moon. I will thank her for that as long as I live."

Katara let her gaze fall upon the ground below her. "Yue and my brother were in love. He still misses her. The fire nation had killed our mother and took Yue away from us. It is one of the reasons why my brother is giving you such a hard time."

Zuko felt a weird feeling deep inside his stomach. He felt regret. Zuko may not be the man who had taken their loved ones away, but his people had. And he was the prince of the fire nation, so a part of him was responsible for all their pain.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered as he starred in front of him.

**  
****Don't be scared  
You got to be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Katara looked up from the ground. Did he just apologize for something he didn't do? If you asked her, she thought Zuko was acting strange lately. He was getting irritated when Katara was around Aang, and nervous when he was alone with her.

"You don't have to apologize for something other people did." Katara said.

Zuko looked into her soft eyes.

"You are only responsible for your own actions." She added. She turned her head from Zuko's gaze and looked at her side. Zuko moved so that he was now sitting right in front of Katara. He put a hand on her shoulder and stopped breathing for a moment when he felt the warmth of her body, through the blanket.

**Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl**

Katara turned her head as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Both looked at each other for moments.

"Thank you for being so patience with me." Zuko began. "For giving me a chance to make up for the mistakes I made in the past."

"Everybody deserves a second chance." Katara whispered. She looked down at the hand of the fire bender which was still on her shoulder. A red colour came upon the [ale face of the ex-prince as he realised he was still holding her shoulder. Again the feeling came, the same one he had when ever he was around Katara. He had to proceed. 

**just kiss the girl**

Zuko moved his hand from Katara's shoulder towards her face and pushed it gently towards his face. Katara let his hand guide her. Zuko leaned in a little and Katara did the same. Both closed their eyes, the moment their lips touched.

'Finally.' She thought. 'If he hadn't done it soon, I would have done it myself.'


	7. You will be with me, for ever

Many things had happen since that, dark, epic day. The world was now free from tyranny, free from hatred, but full of sadness. He, who should dedicate his whole life to make the world a better place, had passed on to the spirit world with no returning. Died on the peak of his young life, died for the world and its inhabitants.

Now that Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter Azula where defeated, peace had return. But peace had brought along a great loss. Aang had died, due to the many injuries he had suffered in the battle between right and wrong. Too young, and so full of life, it didn't matter any more.

Years had passed and everyone continued with his or hers life. Toph decided to accompany Iroh back to Ba Sing Se and help him in his tea shop. Sokka and Suki went back to the south pole and started a little family of their own. Zuko and Katara had fallen in love with each other over the years and when the time came for the fire nation to choose a new fire lord, Zuko was the chosen one. It was only normal that Katara would be his wife, and so it happened.

After all those years, Katara still felt sad about the death of Aang. Even Zuko felt a part of sadness about the lose of the young Avatar, but he almost never showed it to anyone. He tried to cheer up his wife and tried to let her forget the pain she felt. But there was nothing or anyone who could replace Aang. No one, until one day Katara had gotten home with some news.

It was at this days end and as usual, Katara was sitting on the balcony of the palace she called home for the last three years. She starred at the sinking sun and was deeply sunken in her thoughts. Thinking about what was told her this morning, she never heard the person who was now standing next to her until he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know this day is hard for you. Is there any thing I can do for you?" The man asked.

Katara still kept looking at the sun and sighed deeply.

"There is nothing you can do for me, Zuko. Today, exactly three years ago, Aang died. And it still hurts." A tear escaped her eye and a sob left her lips.

Zuko looked down to his wife and hold her close, as if he could absorb her pain this way.

"I feel useless. It pains me to see you this sad. I want to help to ease the pain."

Katara looked at her husband and then let her face rest against his chest. There was a silence between the two and both thought about the happy times they spend with the young Avatar.

"You did help me, Zuko. You helped me even though we both didn't knew it." Katara said after she freed her self from her husband's hug and walked inside. She stood still at a little bed that was standing in the room. In the bed lay a sleeping two year old. A beautiful boy with pitch black hair and a caramel colour skin, his eyes, now closed, had a beautiful amber colour and the most innocent look you could ever think of.

"How did I help you?" Zuko asked when he came to stand next to his wife. He stroke a strain of hair out of his son's face and turned to Katara.

"I went to see the keepers of the fire temple today. They told me something very important, something no one should know until Kuma turns sixteen." Katar lifted her baby boy out of his bed and hold her in her arms. Zuko stood behind Katara and hugged her.

"Kuma is very special, they told me. Born out of love between two people from different nations, opposite nations. Our son is a water bender, Kuma is the new Avatar."

Without Zuko knowing it, without even Katara knowing it, he had helped her to soften the pain she felt since the death of Aang. He had given her the Avatar, the reincarnation of her friend, the reincarnation of Aang. Now there would always be a part of Aang with her. In her heart and in her son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know what it is but I like the idea of Aang dying and being reborn as the first child of Zuko and Katara. Yeah…_


End file.
